Lagrimas
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Les sentiments de Mukuro devant le cercueil de Tsunayoshi, l'histoire se passe dans l'arc TYL. Traduction et mise en fiction d'un doujinshi du même nom.


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont à Akira Amano et l'histoire au propriétaire du doujinshi.

**Note **: Voilà ma nouvelle traduction car je trouvais ce doujinshi beau mais triste en même temps. Les pensées de Mukuro sont en italique. Par contre c'est la première fois que je traduis un doujinshi espagnol et comme ce n'est pas la langue dans laquelle j'excelle... Bref si il y a des problèmes avec la traduction faites-le moi savoir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le gardien de la brume s'arrêta juste devant la tombe de Tsunayoshi. et se mit à parler tout seul comme si son boss pouvait l'entendre.

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pleuré une seule fois... Même s'il m'est arrivé de vouloir verser quelques larmes à ce moment...

Il faisait bien entendu référence à sa petite visite d'aujourd'hui.

_Peut-être que je n'ai pas ce genre d'émotion après tout. Alors pardonne-moi de te laisser avec seulement ces quelques fleurs.

L'italien déposa le bouquet de lys qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur le cercueil du gardien du ciel mais ne partit pas pour autant.

_ _J'espère que nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie._

Mukuro continua de parler :

_ Je suppose que je ne suis pas à blâmer.

Le jeune homme s'assit devant le cercueil et le vent se mit à souffler faisant voler quelques pétales de fleurs. Mukuro continua de faire part de ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait et qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

_C'est bien la première fois que je me sens un peu désemparé.

__Je dois verser des larmes pour la première fois pour quelqu'un en sachant... en_ _connaissant... la crainte de « perdre quelqu'un. »_

L'illusionniste ouvrit le cercueil pour découvrir le corps de Tsuna.

_C'est ce qu'on appelle « la mort »...

L'italien ne dit plus rien pendant quelques instants avant de relever la tête avec une immense tristesse dans le regard. Il se pencha vers le visage du rouquin et posa une main sur sa joue pour lui caresser le visage. Seulement, il stoppa son visage près des lèvres de son défunt boss.

_ Cela donne une sensation très inquiétante...

_ _Si l'on rajoute_ c_ette voix qui ne peux déjà plus t'atteindre..._

**Et le temps suivit son cours, jusqu'au jour où, les Vongolas du passé arrivèrent dans le futur.**

_ _C'est Sawada Tsunayoshi... Il est ici. _Pensa Mukuro en marchant dans la base secrète japonaise des Vongolas.

_ J'avais cessé de venir dans cette base. Pensa le gardien de la brume.

__Je veux te voir... Je veux te voir, te toucher, pour m'assurer..._

L'illusionniste soupira avant de décrocher son téléphone qui sonnait.

_* Eh bien, même si je n'aime pas Hibari Kyoya, l'information doit lui être donné. *_

_Il semble que je te dois une faveur pour ça. Répondit Mukuro avant de raccrocher.

_ _Bientôt, tu pourras le revoir de nouveau._

Mukuro remarqua avec étonnement que sa main droite tremblait.

__J'ai peur...? Peur de le voir... Non._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux long croisa le gardien des nuages dans le couloir, ils se regardèrent avant que l'italien ne lui fasse un petit sourire en lançant une phrase tout en continuant son chemin:

_Merci pour les précieuses informations que tu m'as donné ces derniers jours.

_J'ai simplement agis sur un coup de tête, c'est tout. Il est là-bas, épuisé et endormit. Lui répondit simplement Kyoya.

Le gardien de la brume lui fit un signe de la main sans se retourner et continua vers la direction indiqué. Après avoir tourné dans un couloir, il écarquilla les yeux.

__Une fois de plus, pour te perdre..._

En face de lui, le Tsuna des dix ans d'avant dormait, complètement épuisé après son entrainement avec Hibari qui n'y était pas allez de main morte, vu les bleus qui couvraient son corps. L'illusionniste resta sans voix et s'approcha du gardien du ciel. Il voulu toucher la joue de Tsuna mais s'arrêta brusquement. Mukuro porta sa main à sa joue droite.

__Des larmes ?_

En effet, des larmes coulaient de son œil où se trouvait le kanji. Il n'en revenait pas, lui qui n'avait pas versé une seule larme à la mort de la personne qu'il aimait, il pleurait en voyant la version jeune de son amant et cela le fit sourire.

_Kufufu Vraiment... je suis inutile. Je suis très heureux de pouvoir te revoir à nouveau et... je suis vraiment content que tu sois apparus dans mes rêves.

C'est vrai, il était heureux de revoir Tsunayoshi même si c'était celui des dix ans d'avant. Car pour Mukuro c'est...

_Cet amour qui a ébranlé mon âme._

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous a plu. ^^ See you again !


End file.
